


Malam Pertama

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 109





	Malam Pertama

Setelah sebelumnya seungkwan dan mingyu datang menghampiri soonyoung dan jihoon yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke apartemen. Tadi mereka sempat berfoto bersama sebelum jihoon membersihkan mukanya.

Awalnya soonyoung akan memesan taxi saja karena dia tadi tidak membawa mobil, tapi mingyu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka, karena kebetulan arah apartemennya sama. Di dalam mobil, mereka berempat mengobrol hal-hal random. Tadi seungkwan sempat membahas perihal mantan soonyoung, jihoon menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan mantan soonyoung dan sedikit mengobrol dengannya.

“judes kan jihoon mukanya?” tanya seungkwan

“aku sih gak merasa terintimidasi, cuman emang iya judes haha” 

Soonyoung sempat bertanya kepada jihoon, apakah mantan jihoon akan datang atau tidak. Namun ternyata jihoon tidak mengundangnya. Katanya buat apa, lagian kalau sudah mantan dia tidak mau melihatnya lagi.

Perbincangan mereka terus berlangsung sampai akhirnya mingyu memberhentikan mobilnya di lobi apartemen soonyoung dan jihoon. Mingyu pun langsung pergi karena masih harus mengantarkan seungkwan.

Setelah soonyoung dan jihoon masuk ke dalam apartemen, soonyoung langsung duduk di kursi. Sungguh kakinya sangat pegal. Berbeda dengan jihoon yang langsung menyimpan tasnya, menaruh bajunya dan mengambil piyama serta handuk. “aku mandi duluan ya” kata jihoon yang langsung pergi ke arah kamar mandi.

Sebetulnya kamar mandi ada dua, cuman soonyoung memang masih mau duduk saja dulu di ruang tengah.

Sambil menunggu jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi, soonyoung sudah berpindah ke tempat tidur. Ia berbaring sambil memainkan handphonenya, ia mengecek pesan dan membalas ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya yang tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat secara langsung. Setelah itu ia membuka aplikasi twitter dan membuat tweet ucapan terimakasih mewakilkan dirinya dan jihoon.

Saking asiknya soonyoung menyelami kolom komentar di twitter, ia tidak menyadari jihoon yang sudah memakai baju tidur dipinggirnya sedang berdiri memperhatikan soonyoung.

“soonyoung” katanya

“aduh anjir kaget sial”

“cepat mandi sana, aku sudah selesai”

“bentar gue balesin komen temen gue dulu” kata soonyoung. jihoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sangat berbeda dengan soonyoung, jihoon masih belum membuka handphonenya, ia mematikan datanya dari tadi sore. Mungkin besok saja ia membalas semua pesan temannya, itu pun kalau ada, karena yang akan lebih ramai pastinya group dari kantornya. Jihoon tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman.

Soonyoung melihat ke arah jihoon yang masih berdiri dipinggir kasur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Bisa soonyoung lihat dengan jelas kalau air dari rambut jihoon masih menetes ke bahunya. Melihat itu membuat soonyoung dengan terpaksa berdiri, soonyoung mengambil handuk lain dari lemari. Ia menyimpan handuk itu di bahu jihoon, yang membuat jihoon kebingungan.

“piyama lo basah, tutupin pake handuk satu lagi” kata soonyoung dan jihoon hanya mengangguk. Tangan soonyoung masih di bahu jihoon, ia masih belum melepaskan handuk dari tangannya.

Soonyoung mendekatkan tubuh jihoon kedalam dekapannya, ia memeluk jihoon dari belakang. Kepalanya ia taruh di bahu jihoon, dari sana soonyoung bahkan bisa mencium wangi sabun yang baru saja jihoon pakai. Pelukannya Tidak terlalu lama karena jihoon sudah menyuruh soonyoung untuk mandi. “gue mandi dulu” kata soonyoung sambil mencium pipi jihoon dengan cepat. Jihoon masih saja kaget dengan perlakuan soonyoung, dia tidak menyangka soonyoung akan selembut ini.

Soonyoung hanya membutuhkan sekitar 5 menit untuk mandi, seperti biasa ia tidak pernah mau mau berlama-lama . Ia keluar hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya. “jihoon, piyama gue lupa naronya dimana yang samaan kaya lo itu” katanya. Soonyoung berjalan mendekat ke arah jihoon.

“itu dilemari yang baju semuanya dilipat, bagian paling atas” jawab jihoon. Piyama couple ini yang memiliki motif yang sama dengan warna yang berbeda. Soonyoung memilih yang berwarna merah sedangkan jihoon yang berwarna hitam. Piyama itu pemberian dari seungyoun. 

Soonyoung membawa piyama itu dan dia pergi lagi ke kamar mandi untuk memakainya. jihoon yang sudah mengeringkan rambutnya, sekarang ia sedang terduduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di _headboard_ . jujur, tadi jihoon merasa degdegan ketika melihat soonyoung keluar dari kamar mandi. Perkataan somi tadi siang masih kembali terlintas dipikirannya.

“jihoon kamu nanti malam di apa-apain gak ya sama si soonyoung” tanya somi yang mukanya memasang raut sedih

Menurut jihoon mungkin saja soonyoung dan dirinya akan melakukan sesuatu malam ini, melihat dari bagaimana soonyoung tidak bisa menahan nafsunya. Tapi kalau boleh meminta, rasanya jihoon ingin menundanya, karena demi Tuhan hari ini ini dia sangat lelah. Bahkan sekarang matanya sudah sangat berat, kemarin malam ia tidur pukul 3 dan bangun pukul 7. Malam ini, sudah jam 1.40 dan dia masih belum tidur, tentu saja matanya sangat berat menahan kantuk. Tapi jihoon tidak berani untuk tidur sebelum soonyoung ada di sampingnya, bukan apa-apa tapi jihoon mau bertanya apakah soonyoung mau melakukannya malam ini atau tidak, meskipun ia merasa lelah, jihoon tidak mau mengecewakan soonyoung di malam pertama mereka.

“ko lo belum tidur? Udah ngantuk kan lo?” tanya soonyoung, ia datang sudah dengan menggunakan piyamanya. Jihoon terbingung-bingung dengan pertanyaan soonyoung “hah?” tanya jihoon spontan.

Terdengar suara ketawa soonyoung, jihoon semakin bingung.

Soonyoung menghampiri jihoon dan ikut duduk dipinggirnya “tidur” katanya kepada jihoon, lalu menepuk-nepuk bantal yang ada di belakang jihoon. Jihoonpun menurut ia membaringkan badannya begitupun dengan soonyoung.

Keduanya berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit. “lo kalau ngantuk tidur aja jihoon” kata soonyoung.

“emang tidak apa-apa?” tanya jihoon. Mendengar perkataan jihoon membuat soonyoung tertawa lagi, ia memiringkan badannya dan melihat ke arah jihoon.

“lo maunya gue apa-apain ya malam ini?” tanya nya

jihoon melihat ke arah soonyoung sebentar “maksudnya aku tuh tidak mau kalau sampai kamu kecewa aja. Tapi sebenernya.... ehm jangan malam ini boleh? Aku capek. kalau emang tidak apa-apa aku mau tidur” 

soonyoung menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kepala jihoon “sini” katanya sambil memeluk jihoon

Pikir soonyoung, kalau dengan jihoon tidak harus malam inipun tidak apa-apa, mereka punya banyak waktu yang akan dihabiskan, jadi kenapa harus terburu-buru. Melihat jihoon yang sekarang sudah mulai nyaman dipelukannya membuat soonyoung ikut merasakan nyaman dan ngantuk.

Tidak lebih dari 10 menit, jihoon sudah tertidur. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau soonyoung pun sangat lelah hari ini, nafas jihoon yang mulai teratur terasa didadanya membuat kantuk soonyoung semakin cepat datang.

Soonyoung menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka hingga sebatas bahu jihoon. Ia melihat muka jihoon, tanpa disangka-sangka wajah ini akan selalu menemaninya dan yang akan selalu ia lihat ketika ia mau tertidur dan ketika soonyoung terbangun di pagi hari. 

Tangan soonyoung mengusap rambut jihoon pelan, pikirannya kembali teringat ketika tadi mereka saling berdiri dihadapan officiant dan mengucap janji . sangat salut, soonyoung merasa sangat bangga melihat jihoon yang berani memaafkannya dan maju lebih ke jenjang pernikahan. Tanpa soonyoung sadari, jihoon mungkin lebih bangga kepada dirinya, bagaimana soonyoung mampu memperlakukan jihoon dengan baik, bagaimana soonyoung sedang berusaha menepati setiap janji yang ia katakan dan bagaimana soonyoung memperlakukan jihoon malam ini, yang selalu memikirkan kondisi jihoon sebagai prioritas dan bukan nafsunya. 

Tapi, namanya juga soonyoung, dia dan pemikirannya serta rencana-rencana yang tidak pernah tertebak. Pada akhirnya akan selalu membuat jihoon terheran-heran.   
“besok, pagi-pagi ya jihoon” ucapnya


End file.
